


Hope is everything

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Birth, F/M, Healing, Hope Dioza-McCreary, Kabby, New Beginnings, sanctum - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: The birth of Hope Dioza-McCreary.She litterly brings hope for Bellamy and Clarke & Kane and Abby. Dioza her sarcasm and emotional reactions during her hard delivery, makes others grow closer again.





	1. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners finally woke up from their cryosleep and arrive at the village. 
> 
> Dioza is still pregnant and when they arrive she doesn't feel well...Bellamy and Clarke work together to make sure mother and daughter are safe. But not everyone thinks Dioza deserves that...

The prisoners just arrived at the new village, they were welcomed by Bellamy and Clarke at the tree gates, while the children sang songs to start the celebration.

“It is truly a feast to meet you all! But remember, you’re not just here.” Russell proudly pointed at the two leaders.

“Today we’ll celebrate. Tomorrow begins your test. Your Heda will explain everything to you.”

Madi stepped forward and nodded at her people. “Like I said when we left earth: you're going to have to prove you’re worthy. This is it.”

Clarke was so proud of her, Bellamy playfully pushed her arm with his elbow and when she looked at him, he nodded. They were both proud of Madi. And everything they’ve reached so far. Finally they found a place to live, where they can have peace and rebuild their lives.

But when everyone was celebrating suddenly Dioza collapsed. Several people yelled for Jackson.

He diagnosed right away “Her water broke.” But she fainted…Jackson knelt down to see if he could wake her up.  
Clarke also ran towards them started to assist him right away. They put her on a stretcher and brought her inside to lay her on a bed.

Clarke had a cold cloth and carefully wiped Dioza’s forehead with it. She softly encouraged her “Hey, can you open your eyes for me? You’re soon going to meet your baby girl you know.”

Bellamy wasn’t far away like usual. From the corner of the room he watched them. “Let me know if you need anything.” He offered.

Clarke gave him a grateful smile. “If you could only get mom.”  
Her eyes were sad…There was no way he could, because Abby had to stay behind on the ship with Kane, he never really recovered from his injuries and was now dying.

Dioza luckily woke up again and Jackson was ready to do a check up. First Clarke had to calm her a bit as she was looking at them like she was captured by the enemy.

“It’s okay,don’t worry. We’re here to help you deliver the baby.”  
A huge frown on her forehead showed her concern, not because of her unborn baby, but because of the fact that she now had to trust them. Put her live in their hands, wasn’t what she had imagined.

“look I know you trust my mom, but she can’t be here. And you know why.”

Now she felt the guilt all over again. Dioza truly cared for Kane, but now he was dying because of her. She let that cannibal guard them like a wild dog. Tears escaped her eyes and she nodded,then her eyes went to the corner of the room, where Bellamy was.  
“You think she can pull this off?”  
Bellamy smiled proud and nodded, it was a bit dark in that corner, which was good, so no one could see the cute blush on his cheeks.

Jackson did a check up and tried to prepare the mother to be. “You don’t have contractions yet, but they will start any minute now. All you have to do is ‘go with it ‘, you kind of breath on the rithim of the pain.”

Dioza pulled up one eyebrow. “You think I’ve never experienced pain before? I’m a bad-ass, I can handle this. My guess is that her father was more painful to handle then this.” She gently rubbed her belly and turned to look at Clarke

“But you took real good care of that, didn’t you sweetheart?”  
Clarke have her an angry look and then tried to focus on working with Jackson again.

Bellamy shook his head…he saw his mother giving birth to Octavia and remembered her pain very well. He’ll never forget it...made him think of his sister. In a good way, there were so many good memories. Deep down he knew they needed to forgive each other and start over.

Soon, like Jackson predicted, the contractions started and they came fast… When good means : every 5 minutes, reality became: every 1 minute in a short amount of time. It was too fast and too much, Jackson and Clarke were getting worried.  
Dioza was busy controlling her breathing, but it was hard because she barely had any time to recover when the next contraction already came.

“Bellamy, can you get some fresh water and take my place?” Clarke asked.

“Sure” he did what she asked for and returned with a bowl of water, asking “what do I do now?”

“Help her through it, encourage her, anything.” Jackson and Clarke checked if she was almost there, but it seemed that the baby wasn't moving any further through the birth canal. She only was dilated a few centimeters, while it should be at least 5 centimeters by now.

Clarke sighed and looked at Bellamy, her forehead was sweaty he saw fear in her eyes.  
Now she was the one who needed to be encouraged and he did.

“You’ve got this.” he blinked, with confidence.  
Then he looked at Jackson “So do you.”

But they both could use Abby’s expertise and experience right now. Dioza was in so much pain, she had her eyes closed and was constantly busy to breath the contractions away.

Bellamy wiped her forehead.  
“You’ve said it yourself. Your a badass. Well, be one a little longer.”

She opened her eyes “Can’t – you - tell you’re girlfriend to hurry up” she was exhausted and so pale.

Bellamy didn’t even deny it “No, they’re doing the best they can. Just hang in there. You’ll forget this as soon as you have her in your arms.”  
She gave him a strange look, what would he know?

Clarke shook her head and looked at Jackson. “We need my mom.”

Bellamy stood up “Well if your mom’s not able to get here, then I guess we’re going on a little trip.”

But Jackson immediately refused “We can’t move her, its to late.”

Bellamy pulled up one eyebrow “You want to deliver this baby or not?” he paused and sighed “Go on, it’s your call. You’re the doc.”

Clarke took Jackson to the hallway to discuss the plan. “Jackson, Bellamy is right. We have to try. If we stay here we might loose them both. Mother and child, that’s not what we want.”

Jackson sighed and lowered his head, he stared to the floor. “She’s pregnant by the devil himself and she’s a criminal.”

Clarke was amazed that he’d said that, the years of Bloodreina being in charge showed. They were all damaged, even Jackson.  
“Be the good guys, remember? We’re supposed to do better.” she had tears in her eyes, it was beyond sad, trying to convince a doctor to safe two life's.

Anger, out of frustration, mixed with fear, made him like this “By helping the bad guys survive? So we can get to war all over again? What do you think is going to happen now that we’re all here? Including Octavia.”

Clarke stared at him for a moment. “Oh my God, you’re afraid. I’m so sorry Jackson, what you’ve went through...”

Suddenly a soothing voice from behind them said “My sister will never be in charge again. Trust me. And neither will this woman in here.” he pointed at the door. “They should be grateful for getting another chance.” He paused and walked towards them to stand next to Clarke.

“From now on, WE are in charge of our people again.” He put an arm around Clarke, who shyly smiled and nodded at Jackson.  
Bellamy glanced at her. “So, if you still trust us?”

They went back in the room to help prepare Dioza ready for transport.  
Quite some people went with them to help, to carry Dioza and everything they needed. It was almost impossible to reminisce who she was before and the things she'd done.

“We need to be prepared for a delivery on the way, before we reach the ship.”

Clarke nodded to Jackson “I know. And we are. You know? We’re doing everything to save both of them. A little more faith, Jackson.” she winked.

They gave Dioza something to calm down and delay the contractions. Risky, but the best option for now, to have a fair chance to reach the ship.

Outside, Dioza saw Bellamy hug Echo, who was clearly staying behind…and when he joined the group again she couldn’t contain herself.  
“Wow. I thought I was good at judging people. But with you, boy that’s a different story.” She grinned, high of painkillers.

Bellamy shook his head and didn’t respond. He walked beside her, as a true leader, observing and guiding, when the others lifted the stretcher.

Again, Dioza stared at him. “The hostage taker and his girlfriend...” She repeated her own words, Bellamy tried to ignore her.

“I save you – you save me.” referring to the point when he made a deal with her to open up the Bunker. But the real reason he was there that time, was to save Clarke’s live.

Again he ignored her and just did his job. “Okay everyone, time to leave! Eyes and ears sharp, weapons hot!” there were still creatures and unknown bush people.

For a moment there he seemed to panic inside, still dealing with the effects of the choices he had to make to survive  
“Clarke!?”  
But she wasn’t far behind him. “I’m here.” It was so lovely to feel his concern, to feel that he needed her. Same feeling he got when he heard her voice. The way he looked behind him and made eye contact gave her butterflies inside.

Dioza widely smiled on the stretcher “She is.”  
Oh yes, she remembered that! Who wouldn’t?

“That’s what you’ve said, holding my dad’s mug…And ‘she is, isn’t she’? “ she teased and then moaned because of the pain.

Clarke just tried to be there for her, in a professional way, like a nurse… But she couldn’t escape from feeling a bit awkward hearing someone else repeat Bellamy’s words.

And Charmaine just wouldn’t leave the two best friends alone…  
“Is it so hard? Finding each other again after all these years?”

Now Bellamy got irritated “Can’t you just shut your mouth? You’re hallucinating.”


	2. The past is calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke are acting the way Monty would want them to. Together with Jackson they try to reach the Bunker on time, to get Abby's help with the delivery...
> 
> But how's Kane? Is he even alive?

“Stop! Stop it right there.” Jackson raised his hands to stop the guidance.

Clarke was looking at Bellamy, slightly shaking her head, the guidance stopped and everyone was looking at Jackson, who started to examine his patient as soon as they had the stretcher on the ground.

Clarke frowned “What is it Jackson?”

“She's loosing blood. This is not good.”

Dioza had a deep frown on her sweaty forehead and fear in her eyes “SHE is right here! I know you don't give a damn about me, but this is about the life of my daughter!” she turned to look at Bellamy, begging him “Do something!”

It was obvious that she had some kind of trust in this young man, the courage he'd shown, his leadership and heroic actions according to his sister intrigued her.  
But he stayed quiet and patiently waited for Clarke and Jackson.

Dioza's contractions started again, she silently panicked, that's when Bellamy stepped closer to the stretcher and pulled a clean cloth from his pocket to wipe her forehead. After eye contact and a little nod with Clarke he tried to calm her.

“Easy, it's alright, you're going to be just fine...Remember what Jackson said? You need to find a way to breath properly, try to puff away the contractions, close your eyes.”

When he touched her forehead with the cloth she got furious “Don't touch me!”

He clenched his yaws and pulled back his hand, after a pause he tried to help again. “You know, I helped my mom giving birth to Octavia. She let me name her...So, I've heard you already named her?”

Clarke was so proud of him, the way he helped out was amazing...

A tear ran down from the corner of Dioza's eye when she nodded and carefully smiled, eyes closed.  
“Kane” she whispered.

Bellamy looked at her with a questioning look on his face...”Kane? You're asking for Marcus Kane?”

Again, a tiny smile appeared on her face “He- named her.” the memory of the two of them drinking tequila gave her strength and the courage to stay strong for her daughter.

Jackson carefully covered her legs again with the blanket. “7 centimeters, you're baby is coming soon.” in a way that sounded hopeful, but she had medications to slow down the delivery...

“The stress because of moving her isn't helping. But we're going to make it right?” Clarke asked him.

But it wasn't Jackson who answered “Of course we are." Bellamy reassured,

"Okay everyone, move out! We can make it, if we move a little faster.”

Clarke walked behind him and replied “As long as Dioza can handle that.”  
“Oh she can.” he looked behind him and winked.

Dioza heard it, with her hands on her belly she sarcastically responded "You've heard him. Maybe you should talk more.."  
… … …

Contractions came faster again and Dioza could barely handle the pain. :Luckily the ship was in sight and everyone was relieved to be there.

“Mum?!”

Hope was in her voice when she yelled for her mother, they made it, but Dioza was exhausted and so pale.

“Clarke??”

With a warm loving look her eyes met her daughters and tears welled up when she walked up to her with her arms wide open.  
After an intense hug Clarke switched from highly emotional back to survival mode. “We really need your help mom...I know Kane needs you, but we brought Dioza here, she's having the baby.”

Abby glanced at the floor and swallowed. “I'm here honey, where is she.”

Bellamy was waiting at the door, fully trusting his soulmate. But he felt his heart sting after Abby's reaction. With folded arms he asked for his father figure.

“So where is he -Is he...?” his voice trembled.

After everything that happened he'd never had one moment with Kane, not one conversation. And he knew that Abby’s emotions weren't just about reuniting with her daughter. He knew the great love that was between them, because he recognized it.  
They all knew Kane was in bad shape… But as if a miracle had happened, they heard footsteps -slow and weak footsteps- just around the corner.  
Abby’s proud look and heart-eyes already told them who it was. Jackson took Abby's hand and pulled her with him to go and see Dioza, she couldn't wait.

“Son” Kane cried when he walked up to Clarke and Bellamy.

Red eyelids and a grayish color on his face showed where he came from. Without one second of hesitation, Bellamy carefully wrapped his arms around this man who’d helped him to grow up. All the things he'd said, his advice, wisdom, the fatherly love, it all became important to him during those six years in space. And through the years he'd promised himself that he would thank Marcus Kane one day, instead of accusing him for his mother's death.

“I’m so glad to see you sir “ Bellamy tried to fight the tears.

Kane pulled back from their embrace and proudly smiled “Likewise. Look at you.” He reached out and carefully grabbed his shoulders. “You're a man now.” he winked and made eye-contact with both of his non biological kids.  
“Abby was going to take me to the village and when we get there...”

Clarke knew there wasn’t much time left. “Bellamy”  
He nodded and quickly dried the corners of his eyes with his thumb and index-finger.

“It's okay, go.“ But Kane followed the two, obviously not as fast like before.

Bellamy heard his heavy breathing and the sound of dragging feet sometimes behind them, he slowed down and looked over his shoulder. “Why don't you stay there? I'll walk with Clarke and join you as soon as we've got everything under control. I'm not a doctor, so...” he friendly winked.

Kane gestured with his hands that they should keep going “No, but you're needed just as much.”

This made Clarke also look behind her, but her soulmate gestured her to go on, while he walked with Kane, on his pace to sickbay.

Yes, this young man really grew up. Kane was so proud and happy to see them.


End file.
